Power Rangers Fusion Force
Contents # Power Rangers Fusion Force # Plot # Red Time Force Ranger # Blue Mystic Force Ranger # Black Space Ranger # Purple Dino Charge Ranger # Dino T-Rex RPM # Pink RPM Ranger # Allies # Villains # Episodes # Notes Power Rangers Fusion Force Plot 6 Teens get powers from their mentor and ally, they are Auradon Prep students, they hide the powers from the rest of the school and fight when their school is under attack by evil villains that plan on taking over Auradon Prep. Red Time Force Ranger Red Ranger-Jayden Stewart Ranger Destination-Red Time Force Ranger Weapons-Chrono Saber, Chrono Blaster, V1, Electro Blaster Gear-Chrono Morpher, Time Force Badge, Battle Warrior Armor Vehicles-Strata Cycle, Red Vector Cycle Zords-Time Flier 1 Blue Mystic Ranger Blue Ranger-Evie Carson Ranger Destination-Blue Mystic Ranger, Blue Mystic Legend Warrior Mystic Power-The ability to control liquid in various forms. Weapons-Magi Staff-Wand Mode, Mystic Lion Staff Gear-Mystic Morpher Vehicle-Mystic Racer Zords-Mystic Mermaid, Mystic Lion Black Space Ranger Black Ranger-Carlos De vil Ranger Destination-Black Space Ranger Weapons-Lunar Lance, Astro Blaster Gear-Astro Morpher Vehicle-Galaxy Glider Zords-Mega V2 Purple Dino Thunder Ranger Purple Dino Ranger-Mal Cameron Ranger Destination-Dino Charge Purple Ranger Weapons-Dino Saber Gear-Dino Charge Morpher, Dino Com Vehicle-Dino Cycle Zords-Plesio Zord Dino T-Rex RPM Dino T-Rex Ranger-Joseph Johnson Ranger Destination-Dino T-Rex Ranger Weapons-Duel Rex Blasters Gear-Cell Shift Morpher Vehicle-T-Rex Cycle Zord-T-RexRail Rescue Pink RPM Ranger Pink Ranger-Dawn Latsch Ranger Destination-Pink RPM Ranegr Weapons-Nitro Blaster, Zip Charger Gear-Cell Shift Morpher Vehicle-Pink T-Rex Cycle Zord-Bear Crawler Allies/Mentor Milli Moran-Melissa Latsch Benjamin Hope-Mitchel Hope Lonnie Dionne-Dianne Doan Douglas Gibson-Zachary Gibson Villains Master Wright-Chris Wright Rita Edgar-Elizabeth Edgar Epsidoes & Titles To Be Added Epsiode 1-The New Team Episode 2-Getting Used To Powers Episode 3-Fighting Evil Episode 4-Getting New Weapons and Zords Episode 5-Getting Gear and Vehicles Episode 6-Saving Auradon Prep and the World Notes Milli Moran is the mentor and she helps the rangers when needed, she owns Milli's Juice Bar that is in Auradon Prep, she didn't want to be a ranger but she's still bad ass, she loves Carlos and hopes that he asks her out and she helps him with Dude. Jay Stewart is a sneaky, confident, and handsome guy. Jay was raised to believe that he must get everything and to forget others as well. He's vengeful like Mal and he's athletic. He has a crush on Lonnie Dionne and hopes to ask her out. Mal Cameron is the daughter of Maleficent, the worst of the Disney Villains. Mal was born and raised on the Isle of the Lost, along with her mother, best friends (Evie, Jay, and Carlos), and their parents, she loves Ben and knows that they will be happy together. Carlos De vil is jumpy and anxious, but with the true skills of a tech prodigy. He’s been working feverishly on a project that would connect the Isle of the Lost to the outside world, he loves hanging with his friends and Dude, he has a crush Milli he loves how she's bad ass and helps him when needed. Evie Carson is a girl who is smart, flirty, charming, and very kind in the long run. She is also very authoritative when she wants to be, also brave, sassy and a loyal friend, she is glad she got together with Doug since he does make her happy. Joseph Johnson is smart, adventurous and loves to help make things for each of the rangers and has a training facilty outside Auradon Prep, he loves Dawn so much and is happy to have her fight by his side again the forces of evil and hopes to destroy them for good. Dawn Latsch is caring, loving, outgoing, loves her friends and sister and is glad she's helping them out especially her new Auradon Prep friends, she loves Dude to and loves feeding him when Carlos is in class, she hopes Joey will eventually ask her to marry him and she's glad to fight by his side against evil. Doug Gibson is a smart, sweet, yet socially awkward young man. He enjoys chemistry, saying it's almost like magic, also has a passion for music; is a member of his school's marching band, he likes Evie and knows that they will be happy together since he showed her that she can set her mind to anything. Lonnie Doan is a girl who enjoys martial arts and hip-hop dancing, she loves being friends with Jayden, Mal, Carlos, Evie, Ben, Doug, Joseph, Dawn and Milli, she's crushing on Jay and hopes he asks her out since she knows he's a ranger as are his friends. Ben Hope is tall and very handsome. He usually is wearing a uniform of some sort. Ben has light brown hair swept to his left. Ben also has adorable green eyes just like his girlfriend, Mal, who he helps her with her powers when she needs to and are very happy together.